The Atonement
by killerqueen04
Summary: [Secuela de The Last Hope] Ben Solo ha regresado a la vida gracias a Rey. Sin embargo, no todo será sencillo para el ex-Caballero de Ren. Su vida en la luz no trae consigo la redención automática, por lo que tendrá que enfrentarse a todos los errores que cometió en su tiempo en la oscuridad. Junto a Rey, Ben Solo comenzará su camino para espulgar sus pecados.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece.

Espero que este fic les guste!

CAPITULO I

Sintió que el aire le faltaba y fue esa asfixia la que provocó que despertara de golpe. El sudor cubría su frente y nuca como una especie de capa fría. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se llevó las manos a su pecho. El corazón le latía extremadamente rápido. Ben observó todo a su alrededor y se encontró en la oscuridad de una habitación desconocida. El lugar no era amplio, tampoco elegante. Era una habitación simple, con solo una cama y un tocador.

Se incorporó de la cama con cierta lentitud. La cabeza le dolía inmensamente; también se sentía mareado. En realidad, no se sentía bien. Estaba exhausto y débil. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero en definitivas no había sido el suficiente como para hacerlo recuperar sus fuerzas. Ben se puso de pie, observando con cierto recelo las ropas simples que cubrían su cuerpo. La tonalidad café no le gustó; nunca le había gustado ese color.

Ben se detuvo ante la puerta, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en la fuerza. Sintió la presencia de Rey, tan brillante como una estrella. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo último que recordaba era verla en el Halcón Milenario y haber tomado su mano para hacer una promesa. Salió rápido de la habitación, aunque se arrepintió de su brusquedad debido a un mareo.

Cruzó un corredizo pequeño con solo tres puertas más. Al final del pasillo había un pasadizo para la entrada de una cocina. Era una casa extraña y aparentaba estar debajo de la tierra. Observó todo con curiosidad pues jamás había estado en un lugar tan simple como aquel. Ni siquiera el campamento de jedi de su tío Luke era tan simple. Toda su vida había sido criado en relativos lujos y privilegios por ser el hijo de una princesa y general de la rebelión. Luego había sido tratado con los mismos privilegios al pertenecer al Primer Orden. Y ahora…

Ben se detuvo en seco en su camino por aquella pequeña vivienda. ¿Qué era ahora? Sabía que su presencia no iba a ser grata para muchas personas. Ciertamente no todos sabían que el hijo de los héroes Leia Organa y Han Solo era el mismísimo Kylo Ren, pero la verdad podía salir a relucir. Después de todo, su madre había visto su carrera ser empañada cuando salió a relucir que era hija de Darth Vader.

Unos silbidos mecánicos lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Tras de él estaba el pequeño androide naranja de Rey. Era solo un droide, pero él podía sentir que le juzgaba con sus lentes negros. —¿Dónde está Rey?— preguntó. Su voz salió rasposa por la falta de líquido y por no haberla utilizado en mucho tiempo. El droide hizo un par de sonidos, siendo bastante descortés con él. No lo juzgaba. Él no había sido la mejor persona del universo y el pequeño droide lo sabía. —No la lastimaré,— aseguró con tranquilidad. El droide dudó unos instantes antes de guiarlo hacía lo que parecía ser la puerta de salida. —No estarás echándome de este lugar, ¿verdad?— El droide lo ignoró.

Al final la encontró. Rey levitaba en medio del patio trasero de aquella casa con estilo de iglú. Las dunas de arena los rodeaban y, al ver los dos soles en el firmamento, dedujo que estaban en Tatooine. Recostó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, siendo este un apoyo para su cansancio físico. Estaba exhausto y deseaba escucharla, pero por unos minutos se mantuvo en silencio, solo observándola.

Ella flotaba en medio de las dunas de arena. Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados, concentrada. Le sorprendió ver que su cabello castaño no estaba amarrado como siempre lo mantenía, sino que este flotaba libremente con el viento. La luz que irradiaba era tan cálida como los mismos soles del planeta. Era una imagen acogedora… una imagen que él podría admirar por toda su vida sin cansarse.

La vio fruncir su ceño levemente. —Deja de mirarme así,— comentó, con los ojos cerrados.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña y frágil sonrisa. —¿Así cómo?—

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron de par en par. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al fijarse como aquellas gemas verdes parecían tener en ellos el resplandor de los soles. Observó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Su expresión ruborizada le recordó a la vez en que ella le había visto sin camisa en medio de una de sus extrañas conexiones. —¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó, ignorando su pregunta.

Rey descendió y se detuvo frente a él. —Exhausto,— respondió con honestidad. De nada valía mentir cuando ella podía percibir con facilidad cuan débil se encontraba él en la fuerza. La observó amarrarse su cabello y elevó una de sus manos para detenerla. —No lo hagas… te luce bien así.— Ella bajó sus manos con lentitud y él no pudo resistirse a llevar uno de sus dedos a un mechón castaño. Era suave y sedoso al tacto; tal y como lo imaginaba. Una sonrisa fugaz se formó en sus labios, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se acercó a sus labios para besarle.

Los labios de Rey eran pequeños y suaves, pero al mismo tiempo poseían la fiereza de su naturaleza cálida. La abrazó por la cintura, percatándose que esa era la primera vez en la que la mantenía tan cerca de sí mismo sin estar envuelto en una pelea. Y a pesar de ser pequeña en comparación a él, su luz era lo suficiente como para arroparlos a ambos. Su piel aparentaba poseer el calor de su planeta natal, sin embargo, no era árida como las arenas, sino suave y terso ante las yemas de sus dedos. Sintió los dedos de ella acariciar las puntas de su cabello negro y se percató de que esa era la primera vez que una persona tenía un contacto tan íntimo con él.

El golpe en la pierna por parte del pequeño droide lo hizo apartarse de sus labios. En definitivas aquel droide lo odiaba. —¡BB-8!— lo reprendió Rey, apartándose lentamente de él. Su lejanía le hizo sentir un vacío en su interior. Ben cerró sus ojos, tratando de comprender que le ocurría. Nunca había sentido un vacío como ese. Kylo Ren no era dado a esos sentimentalismos… pero él, Ben Solo, nunca había vivido algo como eso. —¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella, preocupada.

—No lo sé.— Sentía la necesidad de no mentir. Deseaba ser honesto con ella… deseaba demostrarle quien era. Pero era difícil. Él ni siquiera recordaba quien era Ben Solo. Kylo Ren había dominado su vida durante mucho tiempo y toda su oscuridad había derribado lo que él había sido una vez. Pero ¿y ahora? ¿Quién era? Rey lo observó con ojos preocupados y él solo pudo consolarla colocando un mechón de sus cabellos tras de una de sus orejas. —Creo que es mucho lo que debo reflexionar.—

Ella asintió, comprensiva. —No has comido durante días. ¿Por qué no meditas luego de que comas algo?—

Ben asintió. Y fue así como terminó sentado junto a ella sobre una de las paredes de la casa. Desde allí podían ver el atardecer. Solo eso pues todo lo que los rodeaban eran dunas y más dunas de arenas. Comió lo que parecía ser una especie de estofado y se anotó mentalmente el no permitir que Rey volviera a lidiar en la cocina. Se tragó a regañadientes aquella cosa para no hacerla sentir mal.

—¿Por qué Tatooine?— preguntó súbitamente.

Rey sacudió sus manos para limpiarse las migajas. Ella parecía encontrar aquella comida comestible. Él deseó tener su mismo estómago. —¿Sabías que este lugar es la antigua casa de tú tío Luke?— Él negó la cabeza. —Pues lo es.—

Él asintió. Su tío nunca le había hablado de Tatooine. O quizás él nunca le había preguntado. Luke Skywalker había tenido una vida compleja y agitada durante aquellos años de su infancia. Él era el héroe de la galaxia. El ultimo jedi. Luke deseó crear una nueva orden, pero todo había terminado mal. Al sentir una punzada de culpabilidad en su interior, Ben sacudió sus pensamientos. —¿Y por qué lo escogiste?—

Contempló a Rey por unos largos minutos. Ella movía sus pies inquieta, mientras que sus labios estaban fruncidos. —No tenía ningún lugar al que llamar mío. Al final de todo, estaba sola. Estaba Finn, Rose y Poe, lo sé. Pero… me sentía realmente sola, ¿sabes? Jakku no era una opción para mí. Y aunque deseaba buscar un planeta con agua y árboles, me desencanté por Tatooine porque era el hogar de mi maestro. Este planeta al menos no me haría sentir tan… vacía.—

Rey se veía vulnerable. Era la primera vez que la veía tan frágil. Siempre le había parecido una mujer decidida, valiente y terca. Ahora se veía más joven e indefensa. Y aquello era irónico pues ella era una de las jedi más poderosas que hubiera existido jamás. —Ahora no tienes por qué sentirte así.— Él tomó su mano y ella la apretó, una sonrisa resplandeciendo en su rostro.

* * *

"_Ben"_

"_Ben" _

"_Ben" _

Abrió los ojos para toparse con la oscuridad de la habitación. Rey tenía recostada su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus manos abrazándolo por la cintura como si con ello fuera a evitar que él desapareciera. Escuchó una vez más su nombre y su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo manifestar, se escabulló de los brazos de Rey, recostándola sobre las almohadas. La muchacha frunció el ceño y balbuceó su nombre, pero no pasó demasiado para que regresase a la paz de sus sueños. Le peinó sus cabellos castaños para apartarlos de su rostro, deseando quedarse un tiempo más para verla.

Ben salió de la casa, con su corazón palpitándo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Reconocía la voz… también la calidez de su presencia. No pasó demasiado para encontrarla. Leia le daba la espalda, observando el firmamento de aquel planeta desierto. Su figura era fantasmal y poseía un brillo azulado que la hacía relucir ante la noche estrellada. Abrió la boca tres veces, pero ninguna palabra escapó.

Leia se dio la vuelta y le observó fijamente. —Ben… mi adorado Ben…—

Él no pudo evitar el caer de rodillas ante ella. —¡Madre! ¡Madre!— Verla allí ante él solo produjo un terrible dolor en su alma. Él era el causante de su muerte. Era el causante de su dolor. Era el causante de que todo lo que ella una vez amó estuviera destruido. Él le arrebató su amada República, a su padre, a su hermano y a cientos de amigos. —Mamá…— las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

Ella se acercó a él, bajándose a su misma altura. Si los fantasmas podían llorar entonces eso explicaba los destellos plateados que parecían desprenderse del rostro de Leia Organa. —Ben,— ella repitió su nombre una y otra vez, como si ello le diera una vez más vida. Sus dedos fríos y fantasmales trataron de tomarlo de su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas pálidas. —Mi Ben… has regresado.—

—Mamá… yo…—

Leia le sonrió, llevándole sus dedos a sus labios. —Lo sé, lo sé—

Él negó la cabeza. —No, por favor, déjame decirlo. Necesito decirlo.— Su padre no le había dejado expresarse tratando de protegerlo del dolor de la realización. Pero él necesitaba hablar. Él necesitaba pedir perdón por todo lo que había hecho. —Yo lo lamento tanto, mamá. Yo lamento haber sido tan mal hijo. Lamento haberte herido tantas veces…— intentó tocarla, pero solo se encontró con el frío fantasmal que la rodeaba.

En esos momentos deseó ser un niño. Deseó vivir en Corruscant para verla llegar del Senado. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla tan hermosa como era. Deseó correr hacia ella como cuando era un niño y se abrazaba de sus faldas para que ella le cargara en sus brazos y lo llenara de besos en las mejillas. Sus besos eran lo único que apartaba la oscuridad que trataba de apoderarse de su alma. —Ben…—

Él negó la cabeza. Dolía. Dolía demasiado su corazón. Sentía como si un sable de luz estuviera encarnándose en su pecho con fuerza. —Yo no fui una buena persona, mamá. Me uní a la Primera Orden aun cuando sabía que eso te dolería. Decidí seguir los pasos de Darth Vader aun cuando sabía que eso mataría una parte de ti. Te herí una y otra vez. No merezco que te presentes ante mí, mamá. No merezco tú perdón.—

Sintió la frialdad de sus dedos tratando de atrapar una de sus lágrimas. —Ben, yo intenté detener esa oscuridad, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Sabía que estaba tras de ti. Lo sabía desde que te mantenía en mi vientre, pero nada de lo que hice pudo evitar que Sidious te atrapara en sus garras tal y como había hecho con mi padre. Por eso te envié con Luke. Deseaba que él te salvara de esa oscuridad que te rodeaba.—

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Siempre había creído que su madre lo había enviado junto a su tío porque no lo deseaba… porque su carrera era más importante. ¡Que tonto había sido! —Mamá,— sollozó levemente, apretando sus puños para no gritar. No deseaba despertar a Rey. —No sé cómo lidiar con este dolor— En la muerte estaba en dolor. Ahora en la vida también lo estaba. No podía escapar de aquellas sensaciones en su pecho. —Yo maté a mi padre. Destruí a mi tío. Te causé dolor. Cientos de miles murieron bajo la primera Orden.—

—Lograrás lidiar con él, Ben.— Se volteó y se encontró con las figuras fantasmales de Luke y de otro hombre joven. Por su aura y parecido con su tío dedujo que era su abuelo.

—Tío… abuelo.— Los tres fantasmas lo rodeaban en la oscuridad de Tatooine. A diferencia del día, las noches eran frías en aquel lejano planeta. La frialdad de la arena les recordaba a las sensaciones del vacío en el Mundo entre Mundos. Ben guío su mirada a la del joven Skywalker. —¿Por qué nunca me hablaste? Yo… yo admiraba a…—

—A Darth Vader. Lo sé.— Su voz era suave y gentil. No había reproche en su mirada, solo gentileza. —Lamento no haber sido más fuerte que la oscuridad que te rodeaba, Ben. Intenté hablarte por todos los medios, pero cada vez que lo hacía, él era más fuerte y colocaba las palabras de Vader en tú mente.—

Ben no dejaba de sentirse como un idiota. Aquel maldito Palpatine había manipulado su vida a su antojo desde su infancia. Lo había hecho sentirse apartado… como un total extraño en compañía de su familia. —Tío Luke, yo… yo lo lamento tanto. Lamento haber destruido todo lo que amabas.— Aún podía escuchar los gritos en el campamento jedi de Luke. Él no había dejado a ninguno de aquellos jóvenes con vida. Ellos lo habían visto como un hermano, y él les había devuelto el sentimiento con una puñalada en sus estómagos. —Mamá, ¿cómo puedo vivir con esto? ¿Cómo puedo vivir con este arrepentimiento y dolor? ¿Cómo?—

Leia le observó seriamente. Aquella mirada le recordaba las veces en que ella lo regañaba por no querer hacer su tarea. —Vivirás, Ben Solo. Vivirás para arreglar lo que hiciste. Vivirás para encontrar la paz y el perdón que buscas. Nosotros te hemos perdonado, pero lo que sientes dentro de ti no es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede curar. Eso solo puedes curarlo tú, perdonándote a ti mismo.—

Él observó a los otros dos hombres, quienes asintieron lentamente. —Es un largo camino, Ben.— Luke le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Tengo miedo,— admitió en un hilo de voz. Era la primera vez que admitía algo como eso en voz alta. —Tengo miedo de volver a caer. Estoy aterrado de volver a herir a quienes quiero.—

—No te dejaremos solo, Ben. Estaremos junto a ti.— Su abuelo hablaba con certeza. —Esta vez no permitiremos que nadie te arrebate de nosotros.—

.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Para ser un planeta desértico, había bastante población en la ciudad. Ben estaba sorprendido, debía de admitirlo. Aquel planeta no era ni por asomo un lugar hermoso. Era caluroso, arenoso y seco. No tenía nada como Corruscant u otros planetas que él visitaba asiduamente. Observó la pequeña ciudad repleta de vendedores ambulantes, esclavos y cazadores de fortunas caminando de un lado a otro. Los puestos de comidas no eran atrayentes a la vista. Parecían tener muy poca higiene.

—Eso luce delicioso,— comentó Rey, señalándole uno de aquellos puestos. La comida que señalaba parecía ser algún tipo de animal asado. Ben no fue capaz de precisar si era una rata u algún otro.

Arrugó la nariz. —No lo parece,— le rebatió. Ella se rió y su sonido fue música para sus oídos. —¿Qué?—

—Eres demasiado quisquilloso,—

—No lo soy.— Él no era quisquilloso. ¿Cómo podía decirle de esa forma? —Solo señalo que eso no luce bien,— miró con desagrado aquel animal asado. El vendedor, una criatura de grandes ojos verdes, lo miró con antipatía por su crítica.

Rey le pagó al vendedor y tomó el animal asado en una especie de palillo. —¿Lo has probado?—

—No.—

—¿Cómo sabes que no es delicioso?— La joven le puso delante de su rostro el palillo. Él se apartó. —¡Pruébalo!—

—No.— Prefería morir de hambre antes de caer tan bajo. En ocasiones se encontraba recordando las comidas en otros lugares de la República. Restaurantes elegantes, cocineros reconocidos en toda la galaxia. Sus padres le dieron una buena vida de niño, y luego, en sus años de oscuridad continuó practicándolos.

Ahora que había vuelto a la luz y a la vida solo había comida realmente desagradable.

Su acompañante se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida a su comida. Lejos de hacer algún tipo de gesto desagradable, Rey gimió de deseo. —Es delicioso,— exclamó con la boca llena. En sus treinta años jamás había visto a una persona comer tanta chatarra como ella. Era increíble, debía de admitir. Rey era pequeña, parecía frágil por su aspecto físico. Pero no solo era increíblemente poderosa en la fuerza, sino que tenía un estomago de acero capaz de comer cualquier porquería que se topara.

Ella volvió a pegarle en el rostro aquel nefasto platillo. —No, gracias.— Una vez más se repetía a sí mismo que prefería comer arena antes de probar aquella cosa. —No vinimos solo a comer aquí, ¿no?— Aquel lugar lo incomodaba. Estar vestido como todo un granjero de agua en Tatooine era la cosa más humillante que había hecho en su vida. Le costaba bastante acoplarse a ese estilo. Rey, por otro lado, parecía estar feliz de la vida.

Solo por ver esa felicidad en los ojos de la muchacha él podía sacrificarse.

Ella lo miró, antes de sonreír ampliamente, con sus labios cubiertos por la salsa de la comida. —Estás sonriendo…—

Él frunció su ceño. —¿Yo? Claro que no…—

Rey se rió. —Eres tan terco, Ben Solo.— Él chasqueó la lengua, negando la cabeza. —Necesitamos un motor para el _podracer_ que está en la casa.— Ella lo tomó de la mano, y su corazón dio un giro en su pecho. Sabía que era tonto sentirse así, pues había compartido mucho más con ella que un simple apretón de manos… pero no podía evitarlo. Él había visto más de ella que cualquier otra persona en la galaxia entera, y podía admitir sin titubeos que adoraba cada partícula de Rey.

—¿Alguna vez has reparado un podracer?— preguntó curioso.

Ella negó la cabeza. —No realmente, pero no debe de ser difícil, ¿sabes? Reparaba algunas cosas parecidas en Jakku para perder el tiempo. Creo que podré hacerlo.— Lanzó a la basura el palillo de su comida y él, por instinto, limpió la comisura de sus labios con su pulgar. Ella sonrió. —Será genial tener tiempo para reparar algo.—

—Apuesto que sí.—

Dividían su tiempo entre reparaciones a la casa y meditaciones en la fuerza. La presencia de luz de Rey hacía que su meditación fuera más amena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía concentrarse tan bien como en esos días. Incluso se levantaba en las mañanas de buen ánimo, sintiendo energías recorrer su cuerpo que antes no tenía. Ben nunca pensó que podría sentirse bien en su vida a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que había presenciado y hecho. Pero, aún con la culpabilidad presente en su existencia, la presencia de Rey lo hacía querer ser una mejor persona.

—Estás sonriendo de nuevo.—

—Claro que no.—

Se encontraron con un lugar —que para él era un chiquero, pero para ella era una de las mejores tiendas que había visto en su vida— que vendía todas las herramientas necesarias para reparar podracer y otras naves. Mientras Rey se encargaba de seguir al vendedor, que parecía ser una criatura tacaña, él se dedicó a mirar el lugar. No era muy grande. En el patio interior había un puñado de niños, con mejillas sucias y vestidos con ropas desgastadas. —¿Está perdido, señor?— preguntó uno de los niños, mientras sujetaba una herramienta.

—No, solo miro,— respondió. Los niños no estaban jugando, sino reparando algunas piezas de metal. —¿Ustedes las reparan?—

—Sí,— respondió otro de los niños, con cierto orgullo en su voz. —El amo dice que si reparamos bien un millón de ellas, seremos libres.—

—Un millón es poco, ¿verdad, señor?— cuestionó uno de los niños con esperanza en su voz. Sus dedos estaban manchados de aceite y tierra.

Ben se quedó unos minutos en total silencio, contemplando la situación. Aquellos niños eran esclavos del dueño de la tienda. Tatooine era un planeta esclavista que no estaba sometido ante las leyes de la República. Y muchas veces había sido, según había leído, el lugar idóneo para conseguir cosas ilegales. Aquellos niñitos estaban condenados a ser esclavos por toda su vida, pues no había forma que ellos fueran capaces de reparar un millón de piezas. Sus vidas se basaban en una mentira. Ante aquella realización, sintió una punzada en su corazón. No le agradó, pues lo hizo sentir extraño… como si no tuviera poder alguno.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Él era poderoso en la fuerza, pero en esa situación de nada servía. Era impotente. —¿Señor?—

Negó la cabeza y se fue de aquel patio interior, aturdido. Había cosas que se escapaban de sus manos. Y aquello no le gustaba. Odiaba esa sensación de impotencia. Rey había terminado de comprar su pieza, y terminaba de hablar con el vendedor. —¿Estás listo?— le preguntó, no pareciendo ver la incomodidad en su presencia.

Él asintió, siguiéndola, pero antes de salir del umbral de la puerta, se volteó. —Los niños no te deben un millón de reparaciones para ser libres. De hecho, hoy es la última vez que repararan algo para ti. Ahora irás a darle su libertad a cada uno de ellos.—

El vendedor sonrió. —Los trucos de los Jedi no funcionan conmigo…— el vendedor no pudo finalizar sus palabras, pues se encontraba flotando, con sus manos en la garganta. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas por la falta de aire.

Ben sonrió, cínico. —No usaba un truco jedi en ti. No era una sugerencia, es una orden si no quieres que tú vida termine en mis manos. Y créeme, tengo experiencia eliminando seres de tú calaña.—

—Ben…— Rey lo observaba horrorizada. —¿Qué haces?—

Él lo soltó y el vendedor tosió, recuperando el aliento. —¿Y entonces qué? ¿A dónde irán? ¿A dormir en el desierto y ser esclavizados por los tusken?— Ben se quedó paralizado. La realidad era que no había pensado en eso. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con los niños después? Probablemente no tuvieran padres… terminarían en un lugar peor al que estaban. —Ja, no lo habías pensado, ¿no? ¡Largo de mi tienda!—

Antes de que las cosas escalaran a peor, Rey lo haló por su mano y lo sacó del lugar. Él se sentía estupefacto. —No lo pensé…—

—Es un lugar horrible, lo sé. Es igual a Jakku. Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, ¿sabes?— Rey no parecía horrorizada, y era muy claro el por qué. Ella también venía de una pocilga de planeta donde la esclavitud era permitida.

—Yo…— Estaba sin palabras. Trataba de actuar con la cabeza fría, pero algunas veces simplemente era demasiado espontáneo. —Yo solo intentaba ayudar.— Aquellas palabras no solo sorprendieron a Rey, sino a él mismo.

Rey le tomó de la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. —Lo sé.—

xXx

El camino a casa fue en silencio. Mantuvo su mirada en las dunas sin final de aquel planeta de dos soles. Tenía una encrucijada dentro de su persona. Deseaba simplemente olvidar los problemas y continuar su vida tranquila junto a Rey. ¡No tenía por qué importarle! Vivían a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de toda aquella muchedumbre. Podía simplemente no regresar y continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo sería sencillo si esa solo fuera la única cosa por su mente. Desgraciadamente no era así. El otro lado de su persona, una parte que hasta ese momento desconocía y jamás había escuchado, le señalaba que lo que había visto era erróneo. Lo hacía sentir impotente. Simplemente no podía olvidar la imagen de aquellos niños.

—Maldita sea,— maldijo cuando se quemó su cena por haber estado pensando en múltiples situaciones fácticas.

Rey, que estaba enfocada en el patio interior de la vivienda mientras intentaba reparar el _podracer_, acudió a su auxilio. Lo ayudó a sacar el humo y luego miró la quemadura en las yemas de sus dedos. —Siento una turbación en la fuerza…— comentó en voz baja, aun sujetándole las palmas de las manos. Estaban muy cerca, pues aquella cocina no era demasiado espaciosa. Ella era mucho más pequeña que él, solo llegándole hasta el comienzo de su pecho. Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, preocupada.

Él cambió la mirada. —Nunca me he sentido de este modo… siempre he tenido poder para hacer lo que deseo. Pero ahora… no puedo hacer nada.— Se sentía vulnerable y débil. Era difícil pasar de ser la figura más importante de la Nueva Orden y ahora ser… un estúpido granjero de agua de Tatooine. La mirada confundida de Rey lo hizo sonreír con tristeza. Le tomó las manos y las besó con suavidad. —No podrías entenderme, y no espero que lo hagas. Solo necesito tiempo para entender y asimilar lo que ocurre en mi vida. Asimilar que ya no tengo poder y que soy solo esto,— señaló la vivienda.

—Ben…—

—Rey, no tienes por qué preocuparte.— Le besó la frente, antes de salir de la casa. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Y necesitaba encontrar una forma en la que volver a tener el poder suficiente para arreglar algunos asuntos en ese estúpido planeta.

* * *

Y ahora comienzan las aventuras de Ben en Tatooine


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Por varios días pensó sus alternativas. Podía simplemente matar al propietario de los niños esclavos, pero eso le habría llevado más problemas que soluciones. Además, matar lo empujaría un tanto a ese lado oscuro que intentaba silenciar diariamente. Sus demonios lo perseguían y estaban en la espera de que él se tuviese algún tropiezo para hacerlo caer. Era una situación difícil. Durante una semana se encontró mal humorado, hablando solo lo necesario y recluyéndose en sí mismo.

Y eso había herido a Rey.

"_No sé que hacer, Maestra Leia…"_ la escuchó murmurar en voz baja. Rey se había escondido tras de la casa para hablar con Leia Organa. Ella imaginaba que él aún estaba dormido y no podría escucharla. _"He intentado todo para que sea una persona más abierta, pero él…" _

"_Ben era distinto cuando niño,"_ la voz suave de su madre comenzó. Ben estaba seguro de que Leia sabía que él estaba ahí. Rey, por su parte, estaba demasiado atormentada como para percatarse. El por qué su madre fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia estaba fuera de su razonamiento. _"Era muy hablador, como Han. Había algo de inocencia en él que me recordaba a Luke. Era inocente y dulce, siempre dispuesto a decir que sentía… hasta que dejó de hacerlo." _

Ben recordaba precisamente cuando había dejado de ser como su madre relataba. Tenía siete años y la figura de Darth Vader se había presentado ante él. De ahí en adelante las voces oscuras fueron cada vez más fuertes, empujándolo hacia un camino que consumió su alma y espíritu.

"_El lado oscuro se apoderó de él."_ Escuchó a Rey tomar una bocanada de aire, antes de murmurar en un hilo de voz,_ "¿y si no puedo impedir que él caiga de nuevo?"_ La desesperanza de Rey le hizo mella en su alma.

"_Eso no será tú culpa, Rey. Ben es responsable de sus propios actos. No es tú responsabilidad si él decide volver al lado oscuro o quedarse en la luz."_ Él estaba consciente de que aquellas palabras no eran dirigidas a Rey, sino a él mismo.

Antes de que su madre y Rey terminasen de platicar, él regresó al interior de la vivienda. Fingió dormir para no levantar sospechas en la joven jedi. No pasó demasiado para que Rey se durmiera, así que volvió a levantarse para meditar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que vivir como Ben Solo, un tonto agricultor de agua en una lejana casa de Tatooine iba a ser tan complicado, él se habría reído por la estupidez.

Estar en el lado de la luz era difícil. Demasiado complicado. Cuando la oscuridad controlaba su vida, él solo hacía lo que le apetecía sin pensar en las consecuencias. No tenía que decirle a nadie como se sentía. No tenía porque expresar todo aquel espagueti de emociones que se centraban en su pecho.

Tampoco debía pensar en esas sensaciones.

¿Arrepentimiento? Risible. ¿Impotencia? Jamás. ¿Confusión? ¿Dolor? ¿Soledad? Ben se quedó quieto, sin moverse en su posición sentada en la cama. Aquellas tres ultimas sensaciones sí que las conocía bien. Lo habían acompañado durante largos años.

Durante la madrugada no durmió. Intentó ponerle nombre a cada sensación en su pecho. Era doloroso, terrible y agobiante. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma. Odiaba no poder utilizarlas para dar un choque de poder. Se sentía impotente. Estaba en una fosa donde no parecía encontrar una salida. Había luz, por supuesto. Estaba rodeado de luz, no de oscuridad, pero eso no impedía que las sensaciones fueran abrumantes.

Tenía un terrible problema desde su infancia. Sentía todo demasiado fuerte. Sus sensaciones siempre eran más fuertes que las del resto de las personas. Amaba demasiado fuerte. Odiaba demasiado fuerte. Se sentía furioso con demasiada fuerza. Se arrepentía con la misma magnitud. La tristeza, la soledad, la frustración… la impotencia. Todas se sentían terriblemente fuerte.

Cuando los dos soles comenzaron a salir, Ben se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Se veía deplorable. Su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros, las ojeras enmarcaban su mirada. Por un momento sintió coraje de verse. Ira por ser tan estúpido y débil. Pero, una sensación extraña consumió la ira. Era el extraño sentimiento de aceptación. En ese momento no sintió coraje de verse así mismo, sino conforte en que estaba vivo, había recibido el perdón de sus padres. Estaba en el lado de la luz. Y Rey estaba ahí.

En ese instante entendió que, si bien todos sus seres amados lo habían perdonado, él no se había perdonado así mismo.

Bajó la vista, solo mirando la llave de agua correr. —No puedo perdonarte aún. Quizás tome algo de tiempo hacerlo. Pero lo intentaré.— Era una promesa que se hacía, para intentar salir de aquel agujero que intentaba consumirlo. El agujero de la autoculpa y remordimiento.

Cuando salió del baño se percató de que aún Rey dormía. Decidió hacer algo por todos los mal ratos que le había hecho pasar. Preparó un desayuno que su madre solía prepararle cuando no debía ir al Senado. Cuando olvidó uno de los ingredientes, la suave voz de su madre se lo relató al oído. Al finalizar, se sintió complacido con el resultado. No era fuera de lo normal, sino algo bastante simple.

"_Aunque sin dudas es mejor de lo que Rey puede hacer,"_ aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentirse confiado.

Entró a la habitación y, al ver que aún Rey dormía, se tomó unos segundos para observarla. Era pequeña y delgada, sus cabellos castaños estaban regados por toda la almohada. Su pequeño cuerpo se había apoderado de toda la cama, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas como si fuera una estrella. Un dejo de baba se mantenía en la comisura de sus labios. La imagen lo hizo sonreír.

Colocó el desayuno en la cómoda de la habitación, y se recostó al lado de ella. Fue un tanto difícil, dado a que Rey no estaba dispuesta a compartir su espacio. —Rey… Rey…— murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, dormida. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, le limpió la saliva de la comisura de sus labios. —¿Ben?— sus ojos verdes se entreabrieron lentamente.

Él tomó unos segundos para solo contemplarse en el reflejo de los ojos de ella. Rey poseía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Podía pasar toda su vida mirándolos sin perder la cordura. —Te preparé el desayuno,— al fin explicó.

Rey no se movió de su posición, solo mirándolo fijamente. Sus respiraciones parecían como si se hubieran sincronizado para hacerlas al mismo tiempo. Ella llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Ben, acariciándolo con suavidad. —Tus ojos brillan,— dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Lamento todo lo de esta semana.— Necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba sacarlo de su interior. —No he sido justo contigo. Y no quiero excusarme, pero… es tan difícil expresar lo que siento. Es difícil sobrellevar todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos pasados meses. He perdido… pero he ganado también.— Odiaba sentir que no hacía sentido. —Yo…— le tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en el área de su corazón. —Yo solo deseo que sepas que haces que mi vida tenga sentido. Y cada vez que la oscuridad intenta apoderarse de mi vida… yo solo pienso en que ya mi vida no está en mis manos, sino en las tuyas…— Ben no culminó sus palabras. Rey lo había besado en los labios, callando cada una de sus palabras.

Sus besos eran más poderosos que la fuerza. Eran capaces de sacudir su espíritu y sus pensamientos. Iluminaba su interior y lo hacían sentir cálido. Rey… Rey lo hacia sentir en casa.

Cuando ella se apartó de sus labios, él volvió a besarla. Su corazón palpitaba con locura dentro de su pecho. Su lengua caliente recorrió el interior de ella, explorando cada espacio de su deliciosa boca. Una parte de su razonamiento le gritó que el desayuno se arruinaría. Pero otra parte, la más fuerte, simplemente le dijo que lo olvidara.

El desayuno podría volver a hacerse.

xXx

Mientras Rey intentaba reparar una motora espacial en el taller mientras tatareaba una canción, él se encontraba meditando. BB-8, quien aun lo odiaba y siempre que podía intentaba golpearle con su cuerpo redondo, se encontraba recargando sus energías. Ninguno de los dos se agradaba. El desdén era mutuo, pero habían aprendido a convivir en relativa paz por el bienestar de Rey.

El pequeño droide lo miró —Ben estaba seguro de que aquel pedazo de metal era capaz de perforarle el alma con su mirada— e hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

—Eres un androide suertudo. Si hubieras llegado a mis manos en aquel entonces…— Ben, aún flotando mientras meditaba, frunció el ceño. Se había topado pensando en aquellos momentos de oscuridad. Negó la cabeza. Él era diferente. —Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?— BB-8 le increpó con sospecha. —No voy a hacerte nada. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Tampoco le haré nada a Rey.— El robot le increpó por los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Rey en la mañana. —Eso no es asunto tuyo.— Era absurdo que un estúpido droide lo hiciera frustrarse. —Escucha, solo llevemos la vida en paz. Sino es por nosotros, hagámoslo por ella.— BB-8 tomó unos segundos antes de acordarlo.

Unos minutos más tardes, los sentidos de Ben se agudizaron. Podía sentir una presencia extraña merodeando la casa. BB-8 también lo alertó. —Sí, siento lo mismo.— Buscó a Rey, quien había percibido lo mismo desde el taller. —¿Lo sentiste?— Él asintió.

—Es más de uno.—

—¿Quiénes pueden ser? No entiendo… nadie sabe de nuestro paradero…—

Ben frunció el ceño. —Cazarrecompensas.— ¿Quién demonios había enviado cazarrecompensas? ¿Para qué? —Estaremos bien. Somos dos usuarios de la fuerza poderosos. Nadie podría contra nosotros…— antes de finalizar sus palabras, un dardo lo impacto en su cuello.

—¡Ben!— Cayó de rodillas, no sin antes ver como Rey recibía el mismo impacto en su cuello. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se sentía mareado. Su vista comenzaba a verse extraña, como si pudiera ver dos veces la misma imagen. Ben tomó la mano de Rey con firmeza, recordándose de su promesa de jamás soltarla.

Sintió las pesadas botas de un cazarrecompensas cruzar la casa. —Los tenemos. No despertaran en unas horas. Tráiganlos a la nave.— Antes de que pudiera observar quien era el que lo estaba arrastrando hacia el exterior de la casa, perdió el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP IV**

"_Ben…" _Su cabeza le dolía. Era un dolor extraño, como si se tratase de una aguja picándole el cerebro_. "Ben…"_ Quería mantener los ojos cerrados. Deseaba volver a sumergirse al mundo de la inconsciencia. Eso era mejor que aquel dolor. _"Ben… ¡Ben!"_ Pero aquella voz no lo dejaba en paz.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, cegándose por una luz proveniente de un hueco. Frunció el ceño y escrutó el provenir de la luz. Había una especie de hueco cubierto de barrotes de metal. La intensa luz no era otra cosa que el resplandor de los dos soles de Tatooine.

Ben se reincorporó lentamente, sintiéndose mareado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sorprendió de tener unas esposas de metal corroído y mohoso en sus muñecas. La miró estupefacto, para luego tener una explosión de recuerdos. Él había sido atacado por unos cazarrecompensas. Él y… ¡Rey!

—¡Rey!— gritó, conmocionado. No podía sentirla en la fuerza. ¿Acaso le habían hecho algo?

Hubo un sonido de cadenas al otro lado de aquel espacio. Que ahora que lo miraba, era una celda sucia y subterránea. —Estoy aquí,— murmuró Rey. Él se giró para observarla, buscando algún rastro de herida en ella. Por suerte, ella estaba inerte. Solo esposada en las muñecas igual que él.

—Rey, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida?— la bombardeó de preguntas.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Me desperté no hace mucho…— Ella lucía asustada y perpleja.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Ben, enojado de estar esposado. Sentía el frío metal corroído rasguñar la piel de sus muñecas. —¿Cómo llegamos aquí?— La joven negó la cabeza, incapaz de responder sus preguntas. —Lo averiguaremos luego. Por ahora, solo usemos la fuerza para salir de este lugar…—

—Ben…—

Él enfocó toda su atención en las esposas. Sería sencillo. Ni siquiera necesitaba demasiada fuerza. Solo debía enfocarse y estas se romperían… Ben miró fijamente las esposas, pero nada sucedió. Incrédulo, buscó la fuerza en su interior, pero lo que encontró lo dejó horrorizado. No sentía nada. No había nada. Su interior estaba en silencio. Había un vació en el lugar donde debía de estar la fuerza.

Ben no podía acceder a la fuerza.

Miró a Rey, aterrado. —No sé que ocurre, pero tampoco puedo utilizar la fuerza. Es como… es como si no estuviera ahí.—

Ben recostó su espalda de la pared. —Esto es imposible.— Desde que tomó por primera vez una bocanada de aire en este mundo, él siempre había percibido la fuerza. Siempre estaba ahí, latente. Tenía un espacio en su interior que podía confortarlo pero también atormentarlo. Nunca había percibido su ausencia, pero ahora…

Ahora no estaba ahí.

Rey se arrastró para llegar a él, sin embargo, las esposas no le permitían acercarse demasiado. Él intentó hacer lo mismo, solo para sostenerla y pensar juntos que podía estar pasando, pero de igual forma no pudo llegar hasta ella. Solo las yemas de sus dedos lograron alcanzarse. No era suficiente pero al menos lograba brindarle cierto conforte a su despavorido interior.

Enojado, intentó liberarse del amarre, moviéndose con brusquedad, halándolo y gritando maldiciones. —¡Detente! ¡Estás haciéndote daño!— gritó Rey, haciéndolo parar con su razonamiento. Ben se observó las muñecas y se percató de que, en efecto, se había cortado. La sangre no era demasiada, pero le había manchado las ropas sencillas que poseía. —No podemos actuar así… debemos pensar qué hacer y por qué estamos aquí.—

Se tragó los deseos de gritar y pegarle a la pared. De nada serviría. Estaban atrapado en un lugar desconocido por alguien desconocido y por razones desconocidas. ¿Quién deseaba atraparlo? El nuevo Senado y la Resistencia era dudoso, pues si hubiese sido así, Rey no estaría allí junto a él. Ben no era tonto, sabía que tenía cientos de enemigos en la galaxia, pero dudaba que alguno de ellos fuera. Además, la gran parte de ellos estaban muertos. Entonces, ¿qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué habían sido atacados por cazarrecompensas? Y más importante, ¿por qué no podían conectarse a la fuerza?

Miró al hueco superior. —Aún seguimos en Tatooine.— Cambió la mirada cuando la iluminación de los dos soles le molestó en las pupilas. Además de ese hueco que era lo único que brindaba iluminación y aire fresco, solo había una puerta de metal. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero las esposas se lo impidieron. Fuera quien fuese el que los había secuestrado, los había amarrado con toda la intención de que no pudieran acercarse a la única salida.

Fatigado, se dejó caer una vez más contra la pared. Hacía calor. A duras penas entraba algo de aire fresco por aquella rendija. Observó a Rey cruzar sus piernas y respirar profundo. Ella no parecía sentir el calor, quizás porque estaba acostumbrada al clima desértico de Jakku. Probablemente ella podría pasar algunos días sin la necesidad de tomar agua o respirar aire fresco, pero él… probablemente moriría.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante horas. Estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, miedos y dificultades como para hablar. Cuando la noche cayó, las tres lunas de Tatooine iluminaron el cielo. Podían verse las estrellas brillar, aunque su luz no fuera tanta como para eliminar la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

—Siempre me ha gustado ver las estrellas. Era lo único que tenía en Jakku. Era lo único que me daba esperanza, pues sabía que en algún lugar cercano a ellas estarían mis padres.— Se incorporó al escuchar a Rey hablar. Estaba sentada con su mentón recostado sobre sus rodillas. La tenue luz solo podía iluminar la mitad de su rostro.

Ben observó el cielo estrellado. —Mentiría si dijera que alguna vez me detuve a mirarlas. Siempre he tenido demasiadas cosas en la mente como para hacerlo.— Incluso de niño, cuando era feliz e inocente según su madre, siempre encontraba algo que hacer antes de mirar las estrellas. —Solo están ahí, como un fondo inerte para toda la tragedia en esta maldita galaxia.—

—Tal y como el resto de los que habitamos la galaxia, ¿no?— La réplica de Rey lo tomó por sorpresa. —Todos hemos sido como ellas en algún momento. Inertes mientras la tragedia sucede a nuestro alrededor, incapaces de hacer algo para evitarlo.—

—Algunos también hemos sido los causantes de esa misma tragedia,— escupió, recordando como había sido parte de un genocidio de planetas. Aún podía imaginarse los gritos de todos los millones de criaturas que habían muerto bajo la Primera Orden.

—Y al final han colaborado para detenerla.— Rey, siendo aquel rayo de luz en la oscuridad, le brindó un conforte. No era suficiente, por supuesto. Había estado involucrado en el asesinato de millones. _"Pero ayudaste a salvar a toda una galaxia y muchos más millones de seres al regresar al lado de la luz." _No era suficiente. Nada seria suficiente para ocultar aquella espina en su espíritu. —Son encantadoras, ¿no crees?— preguntó Rey, sus ojos verdes fijos en las lejanas estrellas.

Ben la observó fijamente, ahogándose en la belleza bañada por los tibios rayos celestes. —Lo es.—

Se quedaron dormidos, mirándose desde los lados opuestos. Solo podían tocarse las yemas de sus dedos si se esforzaban. Lo intentaron cientos de veces hasta que el sueño y el cansancio pudo con ellos. Aún así, sus manos se quedaron extendidas, intentando alcanzarse en medio de la densa oscuridad del desierto.

Se despertaron de golpe cuando la puerta de la prisión se abrió. Dos cazarrecompensas con los rostros ocultos entraron. Los tomaron por las cadenas, y cuando Ben intentó pasarse de listo e intentó golpear a uno de los hombres, estos no lo dejaron pasar. Lo golpearon en la cara y en el estómago en varias ocasiones. Rey intentó acercarse a él, pero fue empujada hacia el otro lado. Al final, al borde de perder la consciencia, Ben observó como los llevaron a rastras por un largo pasillo. No estaba seguro de donde estaban, pero tenía la sospecha que era en un lugar debajo de la tierra. Algo así como una guarida subterránea. No iba a sorprenderle si al fina resultaba ser cierta su hipótesis pues sabía que muchas personas vivían de esa forma en planetas del tipo de Tatooine.

—¿A dónde nos llevan? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— escuchó a Rey gritar. Ninguno de los cazarrecompensas dijo algo.

Desde donde estaba, tirado en el piso y siendo arrastrado por sus manos desde encima de su cabeza, miró a Rey y negó la cabeza. —No pierdas las energías con ellos. Solo son los que hacen los mandados.— Ante su insulto, uno de los cazarrecompensas lo golpeó en la cara, rompiéndole el labio. Ben sonrió. —Apuesto a que saber la verdad duele.—

—Si no te callas explotaré tú cabeza, escoria jedi.— Uno de los cazarrecompensas, el más alto y fornido, de casco negro y franjas verdes, lo apuntó con su _bláster_.

El otro hombre, una cabeza más baja y de casco negro con franjas azules, llevó su mano al _bláster_ de su compañero. Ben dedujo que ese era el líder. —Ya basta.— Por como su casco se quedó fijo en él, Ben imaginó que el hombre tras el casco lo estaba escrutando. —Continuemos,— dijo luego de unos largos segundos en silencio.

Los arrastraron hasta lo que parecía ser un salón. Era amplio y mucho más limpio de la celda en donde los mantuvieron, sin embargo, ante los ojos de Ben este lugar no dejaba de ser desagradable. Observó a varios seres detenidos en diferentes lugares de aquel salón, indiferentes a que dos personas fueran arrastradas por el corredor. Escuchó música de fondo y risas de mujeres. También percibió el aroma a comida.

Los dejaron caer en medio del salón y en frente de lo que parecía ser una plataforma para alguien o algo. Ben tosió y como pudo dado a sus manos esposadas, limpió la sangre de su labio. Rey cayó de rodillas a su lado, y tan pronto pudo recomponerse, le tomó de las manos. Ambos estaban metidos en grandes problemas y sin tener acceso a la fuerza. Cómo saldrían de ello, Ben no estaba seguro.

—¿Estos son?— Una voz gutural provino desde la plataforma frente a ellos. Ben subió la mirada y se encontró con una criatura parecida a una babosa gigante. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de un intenso color chocolate. A Ben le parecía que su mirada era una confiada y sagaz. Era un hutt, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro. Se había topado con algunos de su calaña una que otra vez, pero este frente a él era más pequeño en tamaño en comparación a los de su especie.

Pero Ben tendría que ser muy estúpido como para pensar que el tamaño pequeño de la criatura implicaría menos riesgo.

Los hutt eran criaturas asquerosas. No solo por su aspecto, sino que para él eran criaturas de bajo nivel. Astutos y con soberbia de tener más. Ya fuera comida, créditos, sexo o siervos. Siempre querían más. Eso era lo que los empujaba a sus muertes con frecuencia.

—Sí, Lord Zove. Ellos son los jedi que provocaron problemas en la ciudad hace unos días.— Rey lo observó, negando la cabeza levemente. Bien, él era el causante de que los empujaran hasta las garras del hutt en mando de Tatooine.

El hutt los miró fijamente, antes de reírse. —Me divertiré más de lo que el tío Jabba pudo con aquel maldito jedi.— Ben cambió la mirada al percatarse que estaba frente a Zove el hutt, único sobrino de Jabba el hutt, quien había muerto a consecuencia de sus padres y tío. Si aquella criatura supiese quien era él, probablemente su final no sería mejor que el de Jabba.

—Aunque te torturen, no digas que sabes quien es mi madre, mi padre o mi tío,— murmuro solo para que Rey lo entendiese. La chica lo miró confundida. —Si confías en mi y quieres sobrevivir, no lo hagas.—

Aparentaba ser que debían de sobrevivir sin la fuerza, solo usando su astucia e inteligencia.

Ben dio gracias a la fuerza por tener de padre a Han Solo.

* * *

NOTA: Alguien se lo esperaba? xD


End file.
